A Month in Your Shoes
by dwango
Summary: slight AU One day, Sakura and Tenten have an argument on whose team has the more stoic, unemotional prodigy. Deciding to switch teams temporarily, will they be proven wrong? SasuTen NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

A Month in Your Shoes

Summary: slight AU One day, Sakura and Tenten have an argument on whose team has the more stoic, unemotional prodigy. Deciding to switch teams temporarily, will they be proven wrong? SasuTen NejiSaku

**Note: **Slight AU – Sasuke never left for Orochimaru (just makes it tie in better with the story) also it is after the time jump so they are 15/16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, saving up for a car instead.

"Speech"

_'Thinking' _

'_**Inner Sakura**__**'**_

Prologue 

A warm wind drifted through an opened door, lightly ringing the bell at the entrance. Two Kunoichi sat comfortably in the heat sipping on their iced tea. Life was starting to return to its calm and easy going way since the attack from Sound, allowing these two young women to sit and relax in comfort as they engaged in a dispute.

It was quite hard for both of them to remember how exactly they had ended up here and in an argument. Perhaps it had something to do with bumping into each other along the road of life, or the depressed look upon both of their faces of having unrequited love. But there was no doubt that the cause of this argument had stemmed from that depression. You see, the conversation went something along the lines of:

"_You don__'__t understand how hard it is to love a self-centred prodigy who doesn__'__t care about anything else but his goals!__"_

"_I don__'__t understand? No, I believe it is __**you **__who don__'__t understand!__"_

Either way, their heated discussion had somehow brought them to a cosy tea shop that was not too busy but nor did it look as if it was suffering. The medical genius Haruno Sakura stared exasperatedly at her companion, Tenten, who returned her stare, equally frustrated.

"Tenten, you can't honestly expect me to believe that Hyuuga Neji is stronger, and more so of a brood and self righteous than Sasuke-kun. It's just not possible." The pink haired medic was determined to prove to her friend that Sasuke was by far the more stoic and stronger of the two.

However, Tenten refused to any hear of it and insisted that _she _was the one who didn't understand how harsh it was for her to be so close to Neji and yet for him to see her as nothing more than a friend. Sakura had, of course, countered that at least he saw her and would actually agree to train with her while Sasuke, the brooding bastard that he was, wouldn't even spare her a glance, let alone train with her. All because she was 'weak,' even though she had trained under the famed Slug Sannin.

A nervous waitress came over and was able to capture the attention of the two bickering females long enough to ask if they needed anymore refreshments. They both declined politely and returned to the pressing matter. Despite being dismissed, the waitress remained there. She had overheard their conversation which wasn't difficult considering the volume they were speaking at.

"Um excuse me," both teens returned their attention to the waitress wondering why she was still standing there. "You are both ninjas are you not?"

It was quite obvious to anyone that they were ninjas; with their Konoha headbands, weapons pouches, ninja attire and let's not forget their unnatural confidence.

"Yes," Tenten answered politely while trying to get her pink haired friend to understand.

"Why don't you temporarily switch teams? I- uh…heard that ninjas are put in three man cells, and I hope it's not wrong of me to assume that these boys are on each of your teams."

At first both teens were taken back at the simplicity of the solution. Stunned, neither realized that the woman was still talking or even question why she was listening to their conversation in the first place.

How can you just switch teams?

It wasn't possible, was it?

And as the thought began to really sink in, it did not seem as bizarre as it had first sounded. The set up of the teams wasn't absolute and written into stone. Sure, you have been with this particular team for awhile, but people go on missions with different team-mates all the time. Both Sakura and Tenten continued to share a stupefied look before slowly smiling.

"It's perfect!" They shouted together, disturbing everyone in the café.

'_**Noooo! We can**__**'**__**t leave Sasuke-kun with her**__'_

_'But then, she'll also have to deal with Naruto.'_

At this, Sakura's inner self grinned and celebrated their soon-to-be-success of getting rid of Naruto. Even though he just got back and they were good friends, he was still annoying and seriously, having ramen all the time was getting tiring. Meanwhile, as these thoughts went through Sakura's head, almost identical ones went through Tenten's.

'_MUHAHAH!!! Now she will know the pain of having to deal with two gay and youthful freaks!__'_

Of course, Lee and Gai were not gay, but sometimes, it was questionable with the way they act. How else can someone walk around in those green monstrosities and ask a girl out without dying of embarrassment?

Well, just thought I would try to get out a quick prologue. I promise the following chapters will be longer. And hopefully with a bit more speed seeing as it is summer holidays.

Please review!

**Riddle:** Two convicts are locked in a cell. There is an unbarred window high up in the cell. No matter if they stand on the bed or one on top of the other they can't reach the window to escape. They then decide to tunnel out. However, they give up with the tunnelling because it will take too long. Finally one of the convicts figures out how to escape from the cell. What is his plan?

Review to summit the answer if you know it : )

Thanks to my beta: YufVin-Valentine


	2. Chapter 2

A Month in Your Shoes

Disclaimer: as applies to all others – Naruto is not mine.

"Speech"

_'Thinking' _

'_**Inner Sakura**__**'**_

Chapter 1 

'_45__…__46__…__47__…__48...__'_

Sakura continued to count in her head as she did her daily scaling of the stairs up to the Hokage's office. However, unlike all the other times, she had Tenten at her side which she found quite distracting. It may have seemed like a pointless act but for Sakura it wasn't something she decided to do just for kicks. No, this was much more significant; it helped her to build up the mental preparation needed for the onslaught of the sake stench that always wafted towards her delicate nose first thing in the morning. There was nothing more disgusting than smelling someone's drunken night the next morning. But unfortunately, as the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, it was something she must grin and bear.

Today was a turning point in her life. After her and Tenten had agreed to switch teams yesterday afternoon, Sakura felt like she could start over with a somewhat clean slate with two team-mates who didn't know her as the annoying and weak Haruno Sakura. Instead, the Hokage's apprentice, and an independent, strong-minded teen.

Knocking twice on the door, Sakura warned Tenten to brace herself, after all, not many people got to see their Hokage in her morning glory, which she believed was better that way.

"Haruno Sakura and Tenten entering!" Sakura shouted just in case the knocking didn't do the trick. There was a brief ruffling noise followed by a failed attempt to sound sober when the Hokage yelled 'enter.'

Traces of saliva had been hastily rubbed off her face though white dried pieces still clung to her face. Blonde hair shoved behind her ears looked in need of a good brushing while her breasts seemed as if they were about to fall out. Other than that, Sakura would say her shishou appeared as if she had actually been doing the work that she always claimed she does.

"Sakura, Tenten – what brings you here?"

Stench forgotten, both females grinned at the Hokage as thoughts of being relieved from their respective- and annoying- teams, and showing the other just how wrong they were about their prodigies filled their minds. Sakura stepped forward, volunteering herself to put forth their request as she knew the woman better than Tenten and thus, had a better chance of persuading her if worst came to the worst.

"Shishou, Tenten and I wish to temporarily switch team for the duration of a month."

Normally, Tsunade would have questioned their motives for such a request, but right now, she could care less considering that fact that she was suffering from the biggest hangover of her life- maybe a bit of exaggeration here- and wished to return to her quiet haven behind her stacks of paperwork...

"Very well, Sakura brief me on the matter later when you finish your shift in the hospital. The change will be effective on Thursday, seeing how the proper paperwork must be attended to and both sensei to be informed," at this, both of them nodded and exited the large room after they were dismissed.

Since it was only Tuesday, this meant that they had at least another two days with their respective teams before they would switch.

"Tenten, should we tell our team-mates or just leave it as a surprise for them to deal with?" Sakura knew Naruto would play twenty questions about why she was switching, especially whether or not it had anything to do with 'Sasuke-teme.' Therefore leaving Tenten with that mess would be too cruel.

"Well I guess we should tell them that we're switching but I don't think they would approve on why we swapped, so we should probably come up with a good reason." It sounded like a logical plan, Sakura could envision Sasuke-kun looking at her in disappointment for bringing both teams into such a stupid argument.

"What should we tell them then?" Sakura heard the town clock chime twelve o'clock noon, both teens had left straight from training to come visit the Hokage, so it would only leave them tomorrow to deliver the news.

"I know! You know how when we become more experienced as Chuunin we don't do as many missions together with our teams?" Sakura paused and continued as Tenten nodded in confirmation. "Well, by that time, most people tend to have picked a partner making them a pair instead of the original three-man-cell. So basically, we could just say that we're trying out our teamwork with other people." Tenten grinned at her brilliant idea.

'_Hm…What would be the best way to answer all of Naruto__'__s questions? Knowing him, he__'__ll moan about why I__ a__m trying other teams instead of being with him, or just remain the team that we__'__ve always been.__'_ Sakura pondered.

'**Cha! Just tell him it****'****s obvious that if he was to pick a partner he would definitely go with Sasuke-kun seeing how close they are.****'**

'_But you know that Naruto would protest and say that it__'__s not true.__'_

'**Then act sincere and reply- ****'**_**I just want to try it out, it**__**'**__**s not like I**__**'**__**m definitely going to pick one of them.**__**'**_**If he still whines about it then go and complain how he****'****s been on missions with other people all the time. It****'****s ingenious, we can****'****t go wrong.****'**

'_I guess, but if all else fail, we__'__ll have to wing it.__'_

'**Hell yeah!****'**

"Oh, sorry Tenten I need to go! I have a shift at the hospital soon. And um, I'm really sorry for zoning out on you again." Sakura said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, while yelling inwardly at inner Sakura for distracting her when she was talking with someone.

"It's no problem, I'll see you tomorrow?" Tenten smiled. Sakura could tell Tenten was trying to hold back a laugh at how her expression changed when she was speaking with her inner self.

"Yeah, definitely."

Running off to her shift, Sakura reminded herself to visit Tsunade-shishou afterwards to discuss the purpose of this switch. Sometimes, Sakura was glad Tsunade got drunk so much; it made it so much easier for Sakura to ask all sorts of things during those mornings when she got those huge hangovers such as the one earlier.

-------------------------------

"Sakura, I expect a full explanation on why you and Tenten wish to swap teams, it's not something that usually occurs," even though Tsunade was like a second mother to Sakura, she felt that her mentor would not appreciate the real reasons and would undoubtedly reprimand her to not compromise their teamwork for something so foolish. Honestly, sometimes Tsunade was such a party pooper when she wasn't drunk, but then again, she did act like a real Hokage so it was to be expected.

"Tenten and I, as two young chuunins, wish to experiment our teamwork with other members so we can pick a good partner to be with for missions." Sakura explained staring straight into her Shishou's eyes without wavering. It was amazing how good she had became at lying.

Across the desk, a well groomed blond eyebrow was raised. Suspicion was evident. "And how exactly did you and Tenten come up with this idea?"

'_We didn__'__t.__'_

"Tenten, being one year my senior, was talking about choosing a partner for missions. She wanted to try out other combinations whilst she had the chance, and seeing that I was the one she was discussing this with at the time, she proposed the switch to me and I accepted."

'**And the lies keep flowing.****'**

"I'll admit that sounds like a good plan, though there's something you're not telling me, isn't that right Sakura?" Sakura continued to stare unwaveringly at her shishou, despite the fact that her hands were starting to drench in sweat and her heart beating rapidly against her chest. "Even so, I will allow this plan of yours to continue for now. After all, it does serve a good purpose." Sakura bowed her head and discreetly let out a sigh of relief, though she could still feel her shishou's suspicious gaze on her.

"Thank you shishou." Sakura turned and was about to leave when she heard the sound of a voice clearing itself from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going Sakura? Switching teams requires paperwork, and I'm definitely not in the mood to fill out more at this moment."

Sighing in defeat Sakura turned knowing what had to be done. Although, a couple hours later she would wonder how one piece of paperwork on switching teams turned into a stack full of paperwork regarding other menial missions.

----------------

Sakura sat on the railing of the red bridge. A smile adorned her pale face, as she swung her legs lightly back and forth. This wouldn't have been an abnormal behaviour for her, if Team Seven's sensei was not beginning to push his current lateness record of three hours and thirty seven minutes. Her team-mates were already annoyed at their sensei's tardiness.

"God, what is taking him so long!" Naruto complained. Even though he had matured greatly from his three years away from Konoha, there were a few traits he did not seem to have grown out of. Naruto was currently in the same rank as her, a chuunin, but Sakura had no doubt that was only because he missed the jounin exam when it took place. Else, he would be a jounin like Sasuke and Neji were.

"Ne Sakura-chan, how can you be happy at time like this?" Sakura debated whether or not to tell them. Knowing the outcome and the headache that went with it, she was extremely tempted to just keep her mouth shut.

'**Just spit it out! And there****'****s no use in sugar coating it. Naruto would never understand unless you told it straight to his face.****'**

'_Well then, here goes nothing.__'_

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Tenten and I are temporarily switching teams for a month."

'_That wasn__'__t so hard.__'_

'**No, no, just wait. This is going to get annoying in three, two, one****…'**

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled, even Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, his interest piqued. "Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan, if it's me, I promise I won't be as annoying and Sasuke-teme will even help, right?" Naruto was baffled to why his only female team-mate would want to switch teams.

"Dobe, stop saying things for me," Sasuke cut in.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's not you or Sasuke-kun."

'_Well, it sort of is Sasuke-kun but I can__'__t tell him that.__'_

"If it's Kakashi-sensei then..."

"NARUTO! No one is to blame on this team, it's not you, it's me."

'**Oh way to make it sound like we****'****re breaking up!****'**

"Then why Sakura-chan?"

'_Where is Kakashi-sensei when you need him?__"_

As if some deities above decided Sakura had enough pestering, Kakashi finally turned up with only a couple seconds to spare before breaking his previous record.

"Yo!"

Thankful that the attention had been taken off her, both her and Naruto did their typical 'you're late!' and waited for his sorry excuse of a reason.

"I actually have a good reason why I'm late today – you see, I've just received word from the Hokage about Sakura changing teams." It was too bad for her that those deities only wanted to give her hope just so they could smite it.

"Well, Tenten and I just thought it would be a good idea to test our teamwork with other people. It's not as if there's something wrong with our teamwork! It's just that I want to try training and missions with other people- like you have Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura added as an afterthought knowing what Naruto was going to say, thus tactfully putting both him and Sasuke in a situation where neither of them could complain.

So far, the thought was sinking in and seemed to be working. Not chancing for another barrage of questions, Sakura hastily changed the subject.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do today?"

"I was just going to do a friendly spar, but since it's Sakura's last day with us, I guess we will do some hard training today," two identical looks appeared on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

'_Why is he so mean?__'_

------------

Tenten sat down and tried to catch her breath. Even after having Gai as a sensei for over three years, his fitness training still made her wanted to cry. Lee, as always, was unaffected and yelled to do more. Why was he so crazy? Knowing that Kakashi wasn't a big fitness teacher, Tenten pitied Sakura, this would be true hell for her. Especially since she was a medic-nin and that taijutsu was her weakest area- sure, she had monstrous strength but it wouldn't save her here. But knowing Sakura had been learning genjutsu from Kurenai, Tenten knew that if she did survive the training, they would become a well balanced team, with Lee specializing in taijutsu, Neji with ninjutsu, and Sakura at genjutsu.

The grass next to her ruffled a bit as Neji sat down beside her. Tenten was well aware that he wasn't satisfied with the reason she told them, even though Gai and Lee were proud of her for taking the initiative to spread her youthfulness with others; which- just to clarify- was _not _the reason she gave. She could still hear those awkward and embarrassing phrases in her head when Gai came over and told them of the exchange.

"_Alright Team Gai, Tenten is being sent to my eternal rival__'__s team to spread her youthfulness. But don__'__t fret, Haruno Sakura will be also be temporarily sent here, so she may regain her youth!__"__ And then his did his dreaded nice guy pose._

"_Sakura__'__s youth is fine, Gai-sensei! Stop making the situation sound weird!__"_

"Alright, that's all! Enjoy the rest of this beautiful spring day!" Gai shouted and Tenten and Neji were only too glad to get out of there before he cried out more awkward phrases.

"Neji." Tenten said, stopping her companion in his tracks.

"Yes?" rang his deep baritone voice.

"Please don't treat her too badly. I know how you can be with changes." Neji began to walk away again as if he hadn't heard her. However, she knew he had, and hoping for the best, Tenten hurried after him.

Neji didn't warm up to people easily, that was if he actually warmed up to anyone at all. Although he may have said that Sakura was a competent medic, which was a huge complement coming from him, Tenten wasn't sure how well he was going deal with her fighting skills. Furthermore, Sakura came from two civilian parents, while he, part of the branch family or not, was from a well known and powerful clan with a kekkai genkai. Tenten knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. Neji was going to withdraw to himself- not that he hadn't begun doing so already after the announcement- and despite the fact that she had no doubts he would be polite to Sakura, Tenten feared the pink haired kunoichi might not be able handle the inevitable polite yet bitingly harsh words that would be directed at her by none other than the Hyuuga prodigy.

--------------------

Thanks for the reviews. The actual switching of teams will happen next chapter, however that will come out a bit later seeing as I will be quite busy these next two weeks.

dwango

Congratulations to ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE for being the only person to get the riddle.

The Hikari Within – what a weird idea, never would have thought of that.

sUsHi lOVER – close but not quite right.

And all the others who saw/ attempted to answer riddle, close, but better luck with this one.

**Previous Riddle Answer: **His plan is to dig the tunnel and pile up the dirt on the bed to climb up to the window to escape.

**Riddle**: A woman shoots her husband. Then she holds him under water for over 5 minutes. Finally, she hangs him. But 5 minutes later they both go out together and enjoy a wonderful dinner together.  
How can this be?

Thanks to my beta YufVin-Valentine, who does an amazing job.


	3. Chapter 3

A Month in Your Shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I might own nurato..hehe jk.

Note: Since Sasuke never left, Team 7 never needed a replacement so thus Sai won't be in the fanfic, sorry to disappoint Sai lovers.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Inner'**

**VVVVV**

Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

It had been a long restless night for Sakura. The exact kind she didn't want to have when she was going to train with a team known for its fitness the following morning. Seeing how Gai wasn't famous to be late unlike her sensei, Sakura set her alarm clock to go off earlier so she wouldn't be late and give off a bad impression. The last thing she needed was Gai going off on a rant about how she was picking up his 'eternal rival's' habits which she had swore she would never ever pick up. She abhorred the thought of being tardy and would rather _die _than to be caught with one those infamous books of his.

**'Stop moping about our lack of beauty sleep and get your ass out of bed!'**

_'Hai hai...'_

Rolling out of bed and falling onto the floor, Sakura untangled herself from the blankets and headed for the dresser. This was a routine of hers; to just fall out of bed instead of lying in the warm place where she liked to think of as heaven. It helped her get up. She was the type of person who if it wasn't done immediately, it would not get done. Pulling out her traditional red vest with the Haruno clan symbol on the back and her black shorts and medic skirt, Sakura got dressed and stomped down the stairs.

"Morning Sakura, you're up early." Her mother's voice resounded through the kitchen. Sometimes, she hated her mother for being such a morning person.

"Hmph." Sakura was able to mumble out as she made her way to the toaster. Oh how she loved the toaster.

"Training with your new team today?" her mother never understood how her daughter could be a ninja but not a morning person- it was like an oxymoron. After all, weren't shinobi supposed to be alert at all times?

"Hai." Sakura murmured, watching intently as both sides of her toast became nicely browned before taking it out to douse it in butter. With toast in her mouth and shoes on her feet, she made her way out the door without another word.

**'Ah fresh air! Our version of coffee. Cha!' **

The sudden drop of temperature in the air inhaled into her lungs always, without fail, shocked her awake in the early mornings. After hearing the refreshing cracks of her arms and shoulders as she stretched, Sakura headed off to where Tenten had informed her their training ground was located.

**'Alright we can do this! All we have to do is get past their insane warm out and it's home free!'** Inner Sakura cheered, meanwhile, in the background, a banner was hung up- 'Sasuke is number one!'

_**'Tenten is so going to lose.'**_both minds thought in unison and similar rants as such filled her head until she reached the training ground for team Gai.

Gai was there at the edge of the forest with Lee at his side engaging in a heated discussion about something, which Sakura presumed it was probably something about youthfulness.

What else did they talk about anyway?

Sakura was rather surprised they were already at the training ground since she was over half an hour early. Even _Sasuke _doesn't arrive this early, but then again, if he did, he would be a fool. Why would any of them want to wait longer than they already did?

'_Heh. Tenten's going to be in for such a shock if her team is __**this **__early.'_

Sakura shook her head in pity, already missing the lame excuse her sensei would come up with.

"Ah Sakura-san, it's great to see you so youthful in the morning!" Lee shouted as he stood with Gai-sensei near a couple of stumps.

"Good morning Lee-san, Gai-san." Sakura exchanged greetings and saw a slight frown crossed Gai's features.

"Nonsense Sakura! Call me _Gai-sensei, _any student of my rival is a student of mine," she cringed inwardly as he stood in his trademark stance with glaringly white teeth.

"Aa." Sakura pulled a leaf from Sasuke-kun's book. She couldn't decided whether or not she wanted to address him that.

However, she didn't have time to dwell on it as Neji walked into the clearing, holding himself high with confidence streaming out of his pores while each stride he took were full of grace that Sakura wished she possessed.

Gai and Lee smiled and called out to their team-mate in greeting, who politely nodded his head in their direction before looking at Sakura.

"Good morning Haruno-san," his voice was polite, the same cool politeness he had always used when he was brought into the hospital with 'minor' injuries.

_**Minor**_** injuries my ass, 'Mr. I-refuse-to-go-to-the-hospital-unless-I-have-a-gaping-hole-in-my-side-and-am-about-to-pass-out!' I swear that man will die one of these days from infection and I'll be there, standing over him laughing.'**

_'I really don't need you right now, I'm trying to give a good impression and you just have to go and ruin it with your __incessant __talking.'_

"Call me Sakura, we're team-mates for now," Sakura said, she was already driven mad at the hospital by 'Sakura-sama' this and 'Haruno-san' that. Honestly, she had always wanted respect but they were just a bit of an overkill for her.

"Alright, Sakura-san," the Hyuuga replied, still trying to show some respect, Sakura wondered how long it took for Tenten to make him finally drop the honorific.

"Yosh! Lets start than with a youthful warm-up of 30 laps of Konoha!" Gai's voice rang through the clearing, and Sakura felt like she was going to faint.

_'30 laps?! WARM UP?!'_

Schooling her face not to portray her evident fear, Sakura followed Lee and Neji as they set off, determinded to keep up.

------------------------------

**Tenten's POV**

Tenten reached the bridge a good ten minutes early, knowing that her team would already be setting off by now. She had been utterly confused when Sakura had told her to take her time in arriving at the meeting spot, especially since the pink haired kunoich was a very punctual person. Walking up to the red bridge that Sakura had shown her the other day, she only saw a brooding Uchiha.

"Good morning." Tenten smiled, being her normal chirpy self in the morning.

"Hn," was her only reply.

"Good weather for training today ne?" never being the one to sit well with awkward silences, she attempted to make a small talk.

On the other hand, being one to enjoy silences, the stoic Uchiha paid no heed to her. Giving up, Tenten turned away fro him and started tapping her finger on the bridge's railing wondering were Naruto and Kakashi were.

**Five minutes later...**

Okay, so maybe Sakura had a little more to her argument than she had originally thought. Maybe Tenten should have taken her time.

**Nine minutes later...**

"Hey Teme, Tenten. Sorry, I slept in." Called the energetic blond as he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

_'Teme? Where is this team's respect?'_

"Shut up dobe," came the typical monotone retort of the Uchiha.

_'Dobe? What the hell do they call Sakura?'_

"Um, Naruto? Where's your sensei?" Tenten asked, there was an obvious difference in Naruto and Sasuke's behaviour, maybe she won't mind the blond that much.

"Kakashi-sensei? Oh, he's not going to be here for at least a couple of hours." Tenten's eyebrow instantly shot up.

"Then why does he say meeting is at six?" Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in an attempt to look like he was explaining something that was obvious.

"Well Kakashi-sensei is chronically late, I think it's a disease he has, I like to call it CLS- short for the Chronically Late Syndrome." had Tenten not been so bewildered by the fact that a sensei being late by a couple hours she might have found that little joke about 'CLS' funny, especially when it looked like Naruto thought it was actually a disease, and appeared to be really serious about it.

"Then why don't you guys just show up later? You know, sleep in longer." Tenten found it odd that they didn't do just that.

"We could, but we would never be able to live it down if Kakashi-sensei actually beat us here. That would just be plain humiliating," even Sasuke seemed to nod at that explanation- the first thing he had done for over ten minutes.

"I see..." she still didn't quite understand but left it at that.

As another uncomfortable silence ensued, Tenten returned to her task of tapping on the railing while Naruto tried to provoke Sasuke into a fight with him. The ever stoic prodigy merely disregarded all his baiting, although, at one point, Tenten thought it seemed like he had him when Sasuke's eye twitched but evidently managed to restrain and ignore him.

How did Sakura do it?

No wonder she seemed to develop a weird habit of talking to herself. Tenten turned back to look at the two younger and temporary team-mates. This had to be the weirdest, and by far the most awkward team ever.

**One hour later...**

"Yo!" Kakashi started and Naruto immediately launched a shrill 'you're late!' while Tenten had a rather lost expression on her face as she watched Naruto yell at his sensei about being late.

"Sorry I'm late a cat crossed my path on the road of life..." Kakashi began to explain his tardiness but was interrupted by Naruto as he yelled 'liar' at him, and Tenten, who had been listening, just blinked.

_'He didn't even finish his excuse and it already sounds far-fetched.'_

She watched as Sasuke stood up from his leaning position against the bridge to finally take part in this bizarre conversation.

"What are we doing today Kakashi?" at once, all of their crazy everyday rituals ceased and Kakashi finally took on a guise that had at least a little bit of authority in it.

"We're going to see how well you work as a team," his eye closed and crinkled in what Tenten thought might have been smile. She caught Naruto and Sasuke sharing a glance and said in unison:

"The bell test."

_tbc..._

----------

Sorry for the delay. However I tried to get this chapter out a fast as I could, so the content may not be as good as I know I'm capable of. Also I just wanted to do the team interactions this chapter and not focus to much on the training. The actual pairing might take a bit to put together, since both girls obviously like their crushes and aren't just going to jump ship all of a sudden.

Thanks for all your reviews.

Congrats to those who got the riddle, lets try for a harder one shall we?

_starfireyumiabi, scarletpyro91 (yes it has something to do with a photo), sand tessen, Cloudy Skies 77, EvilFaerie17 (You were right for the most part), Golden-Fire-Goddess, ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE,_

**Previous Riddle Answer: **The woman was a photographer. She shot a picture of her husband, developed it, and hung it up to dry

**Riddle: **I pass before the sun, yet make no shadow. What am I?

Thanks to my editor YufVin-Valentine for doing an amazing job as always, she makes me sound so much smarter : )


End file.
